


Can You Hear Me?

by mintsugar



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsugar/pseuds/mintsugar
Summary: He meets the girl of his dreams.





	Can You Hear Me?

Akihiko has been having these... dreams. He's in his hometown again, in a high school that doesn't exist, boxing (something he'd only ever had fleeting thoughts about), fighting monsters alongside people he's never met, falling in love with a girl he's never seen and can never clearly see the face of, and losing a best friend he'd never pictured. They're a series of dreams, all with recurring characters but never the same plot.

Today, on the train to his first class of the day, he meets a girl with red eyes. He doesn't know why, but he tells her about the dreams. Akihiko feels almost compelled to do so, and she gives him a weird, sad smile.

He doesn't like that very much, but he doesn't know why it bothers him so much.

He looks at her a little closer then. That's weird, has he seen her somewhere before?

When he asks aloud, her eyes water.

"I've been having the same dreams," she says, "but I'm not sure if that's all they really were. I just know they never end well, for either of us."

As he's about to ask her name, they arrive at his stop. He gets off. He has to. The stares from other passengers were getting too strong, and he thinks maybe that's enough of talking to spirits on the train to kill time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a monster.


End file.
